Stop me now
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Para el noventa y nueve porciento de los niños, que les asignen la tarea de ir a un parque de diversiones es lo mejor que podía pasarles. Pero para el otro uno porciento sería una pesadilla. Posterior al trauma del conflicto con Norcorea, Craig se enfrenta a una única misión; detener los ataques de Tweek convirtiéndose en un chico aún más neurótico que el amante de la cafeína.


**¡Babies! ¡El día de hoy traigo una historia en donde todo es dulzura y amor! No pude contener mi éxtasis al ver el segundo capítulo de esta nueva temporada número 21. Debo señalar que la historia está ligeramente basada en la canción "Stop me now" del grupo "Hold up", hago el comentario como sugerencia por si quieren ponerla de fondo. Hay algunas partes en francés pero vale la pena pedirle ayuda a TraductorGoogle-san (?). Sólo es sugerencia, repito.**

 **"South Park" es propiedad de Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— No termino de entender cómo subir a al menos diez tontos juegos de este parque puede considerarse como una prueba de valor para la clase de Mackey.

— Ya lo conoces. — Kyle acercó el popote de la bebida que sostenía Stan y dio un sorbo sin permiso del pelinegro. — Probablemente quiere seguir creyendo que tenemos 7 años porque así se mantiene joven en su mente o algo así.

— ¿Dónde están Tweek y Craig? — Butters miró hacia los alrededores sin dejar de ingerir pequeños bocados de algodón de azúcar. — Creí que habíamos llegado a la misma hora.

— Dijo que nos adelantáramos. Que tal vez se reunirán con nosotros al final del día para comer. — Anunció Token saliendo del panorama de Clyde quien estaba absorto tomando una _selfie_ con el muñeco que acaba de ganar en los dardos.

— ¿Por qué? —Insistió tiernamente el hijo de los Stotch ladeando su cabeza. — Sería más divertido si estamos todos juntos. — Abrió sus brazos de par en par admirando los Columpios Voladores (e ignorando a Kenny y su convicción por seguirlo desde atrás para admirar mejor su "anatomía trasera").

— Piénsenlo, chicos. — Pronunció Cartman en un intento por comunicarse con sus amigos y no dejar que los pedazos de alitas asadas cayeran de su boca en el intento. — Contando las dos o tres veces que esos dos tendrán que salirse de la fila por los ataques de pánico de Tweek les va a tomar el triple de tiempo en subir a los diez juegos. Mejor les hacemos caso y nos vamos ¡pido primero en el carrusel!

Posibilidad que nadie pudo debatir.

Las personas totalmente ajenas a las maravillas incomprensibles dentro del pueblo de "South Park", no harían mas que carcajear limpiamente si se les hiciera saber que Tweek Tweak es uno más en la lista de personajes que no pueden subir a una Rueda de la Fortuna sin antes asegurarse de no hacerlo solos, tener un contacto de emergencia en marcación rápida y una bolsa de plástico o papel a la cintura por si el mareo atacaba sin piedad.

Sí; la Rueda de la Fortuna era el juego favorito de Tweek en todo el parque.  
Y sí; también era el juego que creía que podía, misteriosamente, comenzar a desbaratarse estando en el punto más alto de la atracción, y en donde podía tener la peor muerte que podía darse el derecho de imaginar.

— Tweek, ¿subiremos o no?— Cuestionó Craig contando internamente el número de personas delante de ellos, cantidad que no era mayor a doce. — No venimos muy seguido a este parque.

— El hospital… — El pelinegro hizo un esfuerzo por corroborar que había escuchado bien aún con el estruendo del grito de las personas en la montaña rusa. Tweek posó sus manos en los hombros de su novio sumiendo con fuerza al chico haciendo que el rubio fuera por unos instantes de mayor estatura que Craig. — ¡El hospital de la calle cruzando lo cambiaron a dos kilómetros la semana pasada! ¿¡Y si esto se cae y no pueden llevarnos a tiempo en ambulancia!? ¡No quiero morir, Craig! ¡No así! ¡AGH!

 _"—Aquí vamos de nuevo..."_ ¿Ey, cuántas veces te has subido a este juego?— Mala idea considerando que el chico ahora estaba inmerso en recordar con precisión las veces que había estado en el lugar ya fuera con amigos o con sus padres, con temor a dar una respuesta errónea a Craig como si fuese un sinodal en el examen de titulación. Terror que no pasó desapercibido por Craig al escuchar el incesante castañeo en los dientes del amante de la cafeína. — Pregunta equivocada. Entonces yo la responderé; MUCHAS veces. Y jamás ha pasado algo malo. Dudo que esta vez sea la excepción.

—C-Craig. — El rubio miró hacia el frente mirando como la última pareja adelante de ellos terminaba de subirse a una de las cabinas del juego, indicando que serían los siguientes. Cualquiera que no fuera conocido del chico creería fácilmente que en ese momento estaba siendo víctima de un ataque de asma pues su respiración que paulatinamente comenzaba a dejarse ver como excesiva acompañada de los tics que se acrecentaban de igual manera apuntaban a ese diagnóstico rápido. Tweek apoyó de nuevo la su mano en el hombro de su novio pero esta vez de una manera más superficial, inclusive apenas rozando esta parte del pelinegro y además de darle la espalda. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde el incidente de Corea del Norte y todo el asunto de las campañas de prevención en la escuela. Y en ese proceso, habían descubierto una especie de "terapia de choque" que le había facilitado la vida a Tweek y mucho más a Craig.

Tanto, que esa repentina actitud de Tweek sólo podía significar una frase para Craig:

 _"¡Detenme ahora!"  
_  
— ¡Dios!— Craig sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos aún calculando cuántos segundos tardaría su cabina en llegar a ellos y que tuvieran que subirse en ella.— ¡Tienes razón! ¡Puede no estar bien atornillada y caeríamos a una muerte horrible! — Bajó un poco su voz al ver escuchar como en la parte trasera de la fila unas niñas comenzaban a llorar por las palabras del chico. — ¡Mejor nos vamos!

—P-pero...

— ¿¡Y qué haremos con tus padres!?— Tweek sesgó su impulso por halarse un mechón de cabello, acto que había dejado de hacer con frecuencia y arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Qué hay con ellos?

— Pues. — Continuó mirándolo fijamente.— Ellos pagaron nuestras entradas al parque, ¡se enojarán cuando se enteren que en realidad no nos subimos a ninguna atracción y que fue una pérdida de dinero! quizá hasta nos obliguen a trabajar para compensarlo.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo no sé hacer nada!

— ¡Yo tampoco!

— ¡No quiero perder mi infancia por comenzar a trabajar a los diez años!

— ¿¡Entonces qué haremos!?— Recién la cabina llegó a una distancia razonable del piso cuando Tweek haló a Craig por la manga de su abrigo y ambos tomaron asiento. La chica que se aseguraba de cerrar bien las cabinas susurró un extrañado "disfruten la vista" sin dejar de ver a la pareja como bichos raros.

Craig sobó su parte trasera debido al sentón provocado por la fuerza de Tweek al obligarlo a posicionarse a su lado. En tanto, el rubio se aferraba a su cinturón sin dejar de ver por su flanco izquierdo cómo las demás atracciones y la gente se veía cada vez más pequeña y animándose a alzar un poco la mirada para ver el resto de la ciudad fuera de los límites del parque de diversiones, y sorprendiéndose un par de veces por las aves que los rebasaban con su vuelo llegado al punto más alto de la Rueda de la Fortuna. Craig asentía sonriendo a cada punto que el rubio señalaba animado, y más aún en las dos o tres ocasiones que Tweek suprimió un chillido al ver otra cosa de su agrado y darse cuenta de la actitud tan infantil que se había apoderado de él hasta los huesos.

— Tweek...— Le llamó mientras elevó su mano a la altura de su cara para que su novio lo imitara y chocaran las palmas amistosamente. — Lo lograste, _babe_. — Y para sorpresa del menor, ese contacto se convirtió en un entrelazo de manos hasta que bajaron de nuevo de la atracción.

—Craig...— El aludido respondió un "sí" incitándolo a que continuara con lo que diría sin apartarse de su tarea de desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad del chico cuando había terminado de hacer lo mismo con el propio. — Gracias. — El mayor le guiñó un ojo y ambos bajaron de la atracción estando de nuevo bajo la atónita mirada de la chica encargada de la atracción por el repentino cambio de actitud en los chicos que hacía unos minutos había visto como manojos de nervios con pies.

—Listo uno, quedan nueve juegos. — Craig se acercó a un mapa interactivo del lugar no sin percatarse de que Tweek lo siguiera de cerca. — ¿Ahora cuál quieres intentar?

—Yo...— Estaba el insignificante detalle de que hacía seis meses gran parte del parque había sido remodelado y al menos setenta porciento de los juegos ahora eran el cuádruple de extremos de lo que solían ser en ese entonces. Mirara a donde mirara el diseño de los nuevos juegos era indicador indiscutible de que nadie que se subiera a ellos quedaría exento de llevarse un par de buenos sustos y uno que otro trauma en su visita al parque. — Y-yo no sé, ¡no sé!

— ¿Quieres que vayamos al carrusel?— Tweek lo miró ofendido y la frase "¿en serio, Craig?" era todo lo que podía leerse en su perpleja expresión.

— ¿Me vas a subestimar de esa manera? ¡T-tampoco soy un bebé!— Le acusó golpeando su dedo índice en el pecho de Tucker. Llamó su atención los alaridos de emoción de Cartman montado en uno de los caballos del carrusel mientras subía y bajaba por el movimiento natural del juego, y a los demás chicos quejándose sin temor a ser escuchados que era la cuarta vez que el chico se subía a este.

— Tienes razón. Mi culpa. — Tweek sonrió tímidamente. Era ese voto de confianza que nadie más le daba lo que a veces intimidaba de Craig, pero también era lo más reconfortante del planeta.

Craig usó su mano como visor para cubrirse del excesivo sol y mirar las atracciones más cercanas y aquellas que podría ser del agrado de ambos. Sin embargo su búsqueda terminó cuando Tweek lo llamó sutilmente por la espalda. Giró su cabeza y miró cómo el menor señalaba hacia uno de los juegos que si bien no eran de los más extremos, era reconocido por ser el más alto del lugar; una especie de elevador que llevaba a los asistentes hasta el punto más alto y los dejaba caer, y repetía esta acción cinco o seis veces más.

— Quiero intentar ese. — Aún inseguro, el pelinegro accedió y recorrieron los metros que los acercaron a la fila para el juego. Sorprendentemente, no estuvieron formados más de diez minutos. No porque hubiese poca gente para su suerte, sino que la mitad de los formados al principio se arrepintieron y optaron por ir a otros juegos.

Buena suerte para Craig quien odiaba hacer filas.  
Mala suerte para Tweek quien comenzaba a creer que había sido la peor idea.

— Creo que su turno terminará en dos minutos. Después seguimos nosotros. — El inconsciente de Tweek lo estaba traicionando de la peor manera, buscando incesantemente salidas ya fuese hacia el baño o rutas de escape.

— T-tengo que ir al baño.

— No. No tienes qué. Lo sabes.

— ¡AH!— Fue detenido por la capucha y no tuvo más remedio que quedarse en su lugar y resignarse a que en menos tiempo él sería uno de los chicos que estaría gritando montado en ese enorme "elevador del demonio" como lo había llamado.

—Deja de mover el pie.— Imploró Craig al notar el incesante golpeteó del pie derecho de su pareja, inclusive cuando él tenía el suyo -sin colocar demasiada fuerza- encima del pie izquierdo de Tweek para evitar que este movimiento se repitiera en ambos pies.

— Craig...— Ese fue el verdadero llamado de auxilio, y al igual que con la Rueda de la Fortuna, tenía apenas unos minutos para hacerlo. Fue un implícito _"detenme ahora, haz que deje de ver esto como una amenaza"._

— ¡Qué alto! ¡Esto podría romperle la espalda a cualquiera en dos segundos!— Craig colocó sus manos alrededor de la boca a forma de megáfono y se dirigió hacia las personas quienes lentamente esperaban que la tracción estuviese en alto total para bajar. — ¡Considérense unos sobrevivientes de esta monstruosidad!

— O-oye, no creo que sea para tanto. — Masculló haciendo repetidas reverencias en forma de disculpa hacia las personas formadas delante de ellos por las descomunales afirmaciones que estaba haciendo su novio acerca del peligro del juego.

 _"— Esto va viento en popa."_ Esto es caída libre. Es riesgoso jugar con la gravedad.

—Pero este tipo de juegos ha sido probado en muchas partes de Estados Unidos y del mundo. — Aseguró el más bajo dando una rápida revisión a uno de los costados del juego y verificando que no habría ningún tornillo suelto o líquido de aceite derramado de este. — Además, el pueblo debe verse diferente de cómo lo vimos en la Rueda de la Fortuna ¡eso c-creo, AH!— La fila comenzó a avanzar de nuevo, y nada llenó más de orgullo a Craig que ver a su novio caminar con paso firme y lo más en línea recta que pudo sin riesgo de tambalearse.

Sin embargo, una cinta roja de seguridad le impidió al mayor dar un paso más.

— ¿Cómo que no puedo pasar? — Tweek se giró hacia el molesto pelinegro y hacia el chico encargado de ese juego. Inmediatamente regresó su mirada hacia el juego y ya con los demás asistentes acomodados, contó el número de lugares que aún quedaban libres, cosa que fue sencilla de hacer.

— Sólo queda un lugar. Ya están completos. Te subirás con los demás de la fila. — El encargado caminó hacia Tweek a quien le pidió que tomara asiento para que pudiera asegurarlo y comenzar.

Eso era una pesadilla para Craig. Era inconcebible dejar solo a Tweek en un juego que hacía unos instantes había asegurado que partía columnas (claro, siguiendo su estrategia para tranquilizar al chico) pero si seguía alterando el orden probablemente lo vetarían del parque y no podría asegurarse de que el chico cumpliera la molesta tarea de Mackey.

Cuando regresó en sí, pudo ver al rubio sentado y asegurado para evitar alguna tragedia. Tweek lo miraba algo suplicante pero no para que lo ayudara a bajar de ahí, sino para que Craig dejara de preocuparse.

— Lo haré. — Articuló siendo perfectamente entendible para el mayor y atento a cómo él y los asistentes comenzaban a ascender _. "—Sólo no vomites. Sólo no vomites."—_ Se pedía a sí mientras se aferraba como nunca antes lo había hecho a los tubos de metal acolchados que lo mantenían seguro.

— Eres muy valiente para subir tú solo, pequeño. — A su lado izquierdo, una mujer que sostenía la mano de su hija menor llamó su atención. Tweek sonrió abochornado y regresó su mirada al suelo ubicando a su acompañante. La mujer lo imitó y regresó su atención al rubio. — Veo que alguien te animó a que lo hicieras.

— Hace unos meses nisiquiera hubiera podido pasar de la entrada del parque. — Confesó mirando a su novio en tierra. Token lo había divisado a la distancia y ahora se colocaba junto a Craig confirmando que Tweek estaba arriba en la atracción. El chico de tez morena colocó sus dos pulgares arriba animando al rubio y despidiéndose de su amigo corrió a alcanzar a los demás del grupo. — Pero todo se lo debo a CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAIG...— Pésimo momento para confesarse en medio de la primer caída libre del juego. El aludido pudo escuchar su nombre pero no se preocupó de más al ver que el menor se encontraba en perfecto estado. Inclusive rió y tomó una foto con su teléfono celular. Eso definitivamente tenía que enseñárselo a Mackey para que les creyera. Sobre todo cuando Tweek dejó de lado el miedo y comenzó a divertirse con el resto de las personas que estaban con él en el juego.

Pasados unos cuatro o cinco minutos el juego se detuvo dando la oportunidad a los siguientes de la fila de subir. Craig alzó ambos brazos indicándole su ubicación a Tweek debido a que el chico se había mareado ligeramente y le costaba fijar la mirada. Finalmente el menor se colocó a su lado. El más alto peinó un poco el cabello de Tweek, alborotado por el movimiento y el viento del juego.

— ¿Todo bien, _honey_?

— Más...— Balbuceó el menor en un intento inútil pero tierno de dejar de hacer bizcos y mirar a su novio a los ojos. — ¡Más que bien! ¡Enserio, Craig! ¡Tienes que subirte! ¡AH!— El chico del gorro ya había descartado la idea de intentarlo. Sólo esperaba que Tweek bajara de esa cosa para irse. Pero bajo la insistencia del chico acompañado por el nivel de adrenalina que juraba no podía caber en un cuerpo tan pequeño se encogió de hombros, le entregó su gorro al menor, susurró "ahora regreso" y se dirigió a uno de los asientos libres.

Lo había comprobado; ese juego se sentía condenadamente genial. Al término, ubicó su acompañante y le tendió la mano puesto a que lo esperaba en una de las bancas a un costado del juego. Tweek le regresó su gorro y apretó fuertemente sus labios.

— _Babe_ , ¿quieres decirme algo?— Preguntó terminando de acomodar su cabello bajo el gorro.

— Gracias. — Suspiró admirando una vez más la verdadera altura del juego al que se había animado a subir antes de continuar su recorrido por el parque. — Gracias, Craig.

— No tienes que agradecerme cada vez que nos bajemos de un juego.

— ¡Sí tengo! ¡Déjame hacerlo!— Tweek comenzó a empujarlo sin agresión por la espalda para que avanzaran al siguiente juego y de paso evitar que viera el sonrojo que se apoderaba específicamente de sus pómulos. Craig decidió darle por su lado porque sabía que era una batalla perdida.

Esta situación se repitió en el resto de los ocho juegos a los que visitaron, incluyendo toros mecánicos, montañas rusas y columpios voladores. Pero sobretodo, evitando a toda costa los juegos que involucraran carros chocones o eléctricos.

Al cabo de cuatro horas se reunieron con los demás en la entrada del parque. Estos ya habían comido por su cuenta debido al tiempo que les tomó pasar por más atracciones y que por la mala recepción no habían podido darse indicaciones de dónde se encontraban pero debían esperar juntos el camión escolar, así que acordaron verse en el estacionamiento como un punto de reunión.

— ¿Cuántas veces vomitó Tweek?— Preguntó Cartman con malicia engullendo el contenido de la sexta caja de alitas en el día y sin darse cuenta de que Kenny había tomado una.

— Ninguna, gordo suicida.

— ¡No me digas "suicida", Craig!

— Al menos ya se resignó a que le digan "gordo"

— ¡No me llames "gordo", rata judía!— Kyle rodó los ojos más que acostumbrado a todo lo que conllevan las reacciones de Eric.

—Ey, Tweek. — Token se acercó al rubio y lo felicitó. — Buen trabajo. Hoy en verdad te superaste subiéndote a todos esos juegos.

—E-eh, gracias, amigo. — Clyde terminó de teclear en su teléfono la descripción que llevaba al pie de la foto que acababa de subir a sus redes sociales y reposó en la espalda de Token totalmente agotado e ignorando la petición de su amigo de que se quitara de su espalda, acto que no pasó desapercibido por cierto asiático de cabello oscuro quien miraba la escena con recelo.

— Buen trabajo también a ti, Craig. — El pelinegro asintió confundido. Seguramente Clyde estaba delirando debido al cansancio. Este frunció el ceño enojado de que lo estuvieran ignorando. — ¡Hablo de lo que haces por Tweek! Debe ser cansado estar calmándolo todo el día. Al menos ya le encontraste el modo. — El más bajo lo miró sintiéndose culpable. Por su mente se cruzaba la posibilidad de que por estar procurando su tranquilidad, Craig no había podido disfrutar plenamente la tarea escolar de Mackey.

— Yo no diría que es cansado. — Al tacto, buscó la mano del rubio para entrelazarla con la suya, acto del que sólo Token se dio cuenta. — Inclusive puede llegar a ser divertido. — Fueron interrumpidos por un hombre de familia que se acercó con sus dos hijos llorando a reclamarle que por culpa suya sus hijos no querrían regresar al parque en meses pues habían tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con él y Tweek en todos los juegos en los que estaban formados y habían escuchado todo el día comentarios de la boca de Craig como que "ese juego no tardaba en caerse", "ese juego falló en un parque de China y lo trajeron para Estados Unidos", o que "esa atracción provoca infartos antes de que la persona llegue al suelo". — ¿Ven a qué me refiero? Divertido.

Cuando todos los demás chicos del grado se reunieron en el estacionamiento, el consejero escolar llamó al chofer para que estacionara el autobús frente a ellos y que estaban listos para irse. Los chicos abordaron y todos tomaron asiento con las mismas parejas "de trabajo" con las que habían estado todo el día.

— ¡Token! —... O casi todos.

— Lo siento pero le prometí a Nichole que me sentaría con ella al menos en el regreso a casa. — Se disculpó con su amigo mientras aceptaba una golosina de la chica de coletas. — Tendrás que sentarte con alguien más, Clyde. — El castaño continuó avanzando dentro del vehículo examinando rápidamente qué asientos quedaban libres y quién no lo odiaba tanto como para molestarlo durante todo el viaje. Miró a cierto pelinegro viendo por la ventana y a punto de quedarse dormido y corrió a sentarse junto a él.

— ¡Kevin, viejo amigo! — El asiático se enderezó en su lugar aún manteniéndose cómodamente con los brazos cruzados. — Será un amigable regreso a casa. — Clyde dejó el peluche que había ganado al inicio en sus rodillas e imitó la postura de su acompañante pero se sintió con la total libertad de reposar su cabeza en el hombro de Stoley. — Fue un día agotador, compañero.

—Vete a recargar en Token si estás tan cansado. — Reclamó fingiendo desinterés pero sin intentar quitarse al ruidoso chico de encima. Al no haber respuesta de este le llamó un par de veces más. — Clyde. Clyde. — Pero este yacía profundamente dormido en su hombro en inclusive se aferró al brazo de Kevin como si de su peluche se tratase. Stoley sentía nerviosismo ante la mirada enternecida de sus compañeros sentados a un lado y de los que aún caminaban a tomar asiento en la parte trasera del autobús. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la de Clyde resignado a que sería un largo y placentero viaje con su compañero de clase con el que siempre había deseado la cercanía que milagrosa y literalmente tuvo al final del día.

— Craig, ¿por qué los guardias de seguridad acaban de pegar _eso_ en la puerta del parque?— Señaló por la ventana Nichole al joven sentado delante de ellos. Se trataba de un aviso con la foto del pelinegro advirtiendo que no se le permitiría el acceso al parque en al menos tres meses por cargos de " alteración del orden público".

— Porque este "profeta" se la pasó gritando que todos morirían si se subían a los juegos. — Se adelantó a aclarar Token asegurándose de ser escuchado por Craig.

— Valió la pena. — Respondió de igual forma a su amigo intentando con cautela no moverse demasiado, puesto que Tweek se encontraba durmiendo acomodado de manera similar a la de Clyde con Kevin.

Una canción conocida comenzó a sonar por la radio cuando el chofer comenzó su marcha de regreso a South Park.

Una canción en donde, a pesar de la diferencia de idiomas, se entendía que hacía referencia a una persona que podía ser víctima de cierta resonancia al escuchar la voz de ese alguien especial, de alguien que había encontrado una persona que había aceptado sucumbir a sus deseos y caprichos con una sonrisa en vez de una queja, alguien que olvidaba sus problemas y podía descansar al estar en brazos de otra persona.

— Craig. — Balbuceó entre sueños apenas audiblemente a causa del canto de los demás chicos de grado. — Eres tú. — Confesó no lo suficientemente perdido en sueños para acallar lo que salió de su corazón. — _Eres_ la canción. — Porque si Craig era capaz de hacerle perder el control, era igualmente capaz de regresarlo a la cordura.

—Ay, _baby~…_

Si había que confesarlo, desde el incidente con Corea del Norte, Craig dejó de pensar que Tweek era el mismo de antes. Tampoco era una "versión mejorada" de su novio. Más bien era una nueva faceta de madurez en la vida de Tweek Tweak. Aún cuando tomó tiempo, Craig Tucker fue el único en comprender la empatía que lograba un gran avance en comprender a Tweek al compartir el dramatismo del rubio.

Era simple catarsis y luego mostrarse ante Tweek como un espejo. En él no servía llevarlo de las manos, sino llevarle la corriente.

— ¿Y ya tienes pensado qué hacer con él cuando disequemos ranas el año que viene?— Cuestionó con interés Token imaginando un escenario no tan caótico como se hubiese pensado hace tiempo acerca de cómo habría tomado la clase su amigo rubio en que, si no se hubiese desmayado al primer corte en el animalito muerto, habría liberado a las ranas que quedaran vivas por toda la escuela para que escaparan.

— Ya se me ocurrirá algo. El método es lo que importa. En todo caso, si es mucho el miedo que siente sólo necesito dejar que se desahogue.

En el pasado la gente, en toda su buena intención, verborreaba la misma especie de discurso de aliento que en realidad no lograban un confort a profundidad, sino que el afectado sonriera sin verdad sentirlo y decir "gracias".

La lógica de los más pasivos y la excesiva actitud positiva de los demás lo único que lograban era atorar cada vez más el pivote de la olla a presión que Tweek tenía por sistema simpático o emocional.

— ¿Y si algún día decides pedirle matrimonio?

— Token, cállate. Haces muchas preguntas. — Bufó sintiendo sus ojos un tanto arenosos cada vez más culpa del sueño que Tweek le estaba contagiando. — Pero si eso llega a suceder, sólo tengo que convencerlo de que vivir el resto de su vida conmigo sería una pésima idea.

— ¿Para que termine aceptando?

— Puede ser.

Ayudar cualquiera podía hacerlo. Pero la forma de amar de Craig se basaba en la guía para orillar a que Tweek encontrara sus propias soluciones.

Y de vez en cuando, recurrir al llamado de auxilio que le pedía "detenerlo ahora"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si narraba cómo se repitió esta situación en las diez atracciones iba a ser un one-shot eterno~. Intenté lo más que pude no develar demasiada información del capítulo por si hay alguien que aún no lo ha visto, pero que aún así se entendiera que lo que sucedió está implicado en lo que se habla en la historia.**

 **Honestamente también lo hice para liberar un poco la tensión que siento después de todo lo que ha sucedido en mi país :I y más importante ¿cómo no celebrar esta nueva faceta de la relación de estos dos chicos más fortalecida que nunca? Eso da inspiración hasta para llevar XD See you later!**


End file.
